


Ten Steps to a Happy Ending

by Lukita



Category: Naruto
Genre: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neighborhood #3 (Power Out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Steps to a Happy Ending

10.

She loved too deeply.

He wanted to be loved.

The last was loved and was hurt from it.

9.

She dreamed of happiness and romance.

He dreamed of acknowledgement and recognition.

The last doesn’t have dreams, only goals someone gave him and a past that haunts his dreams.

8.

She promised to help.

He promised to become stronger.

The last was the reason those promises were made.

7.

She stayed to learn from someone who ran.

He left to learn from someone that gave up.

The last disappeared to learn from a traitor.

6.

She is the mirror.

He is the jewel.

The last is the sword.

5.

Their reunion was messy, blows were exchanged and insults were thrown. She surprised them all before they sat down and she healed their injuries.

To them it was a perfect reunion.

4.

They were nothing like their teachers and their teachers would not want them to be, history would not repeat itself because these three brings changes.

3.

The three became older, wiser and stronger. They were on their way to be heroes because of the promises that were made.

2.

His dreams became their dreams; her dreams became their dreams as well. The goals they worked on together,

1.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
